El Ángel del Bajo Egipto
by AnnaLean
Summary: En todo Egipto se rumoreaba desde hace años de la existencia de un extraordinario ser que cuidaba Egipto en los peores momentos. El actual faraón lo conoce mas que nunca ya que un secreto se le fue confiado cuando era niño. Y ahora después de recordarlo intentara descubrir quien es y porque esta aquí.


_**Hola! ¿Qué tal? Soy nueva aquí y esta idea en mi cabeza no me ha dejado en paz en varios días ., así que aquí les traigo mi primer fanfic de Yu-gi-oh! De la pareja que me enamore por completo y también algo de Azureshipping pero el fic es totalmente revolutionshipping. Bueno comencemos!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: YU- GI-OH! NO ME PERTENECE.**_

* * *

 _ **Prologo**_

 _Gritos desgarradores... mujeres buscando a sus pequeños... personas tratando de extinguir las llamas que cubrían sus amados hogares... ¿Por qué?_

 _\- ¡Corre! ¡Sálvate! – Una pequeña niña observaba sin entender las palabras que su madre decía, trataba de sacarla de los escombros que habían caído sobre ella, cada vez que se acercaba para intentar atraerla hacia ella las llamas se lo impedían - ¡Anzu! ¡¿Por qué te quedas allí observándome?! ¡HUYE! – Con lagrimas en los ojos, la pequeña de no mas de 6 años se negaba rotundamente pero cuando vio que las llamas envolvieron a su madre grito desesperadamente tratando de que alguien la ayudase, pero todos estaban desesperados tratando de salir de allí, que con tan solo unos minutos se había vuelto un laberinto de fuego._

 _Las llamas se reflejaban en sus inocentes ojos que observaban con melancolía el cuerpo de su madre calcinado y atrapado entre los escombros – Mamá… - Una muestra de tristeza viajo por sus mejillas hasta ser evaporada por el fuego que cada vez mas se acercaba peligrosamente a la pequeña castaña. Cuando sintió que el ambiente quemaba mucho mas que antes, salió de aquel trance al cual había ingresado por accidente. Con todo el dolor de su corazón corrió lejos de su hogar hacia un punto ciego, intentaba ignorar los gritos provenientes de aquella aldea que en algún tiempo no muy lejano fue su cobijo y hogar... ahora mismo las llamas la habían tomado prisionera convirtiéndolo en un infierno viviente que definitivamente no planeaba detenerse. Sus pies comenzaban a doler, decidió detenerse para observar hacia atrás. Sus orbes azulados notaron que se había alejado lo suficiente como para observar el desastre ocasionado por las llamas._

 _Cayo de rodillas mientras, muestras de odio combinadas de soledad comenzaban a desprenderse de sus ojos, cayeron a la arena aun tibia... sin poder expresar un sentimiento mas... Se echo a llorar exponiendo su dolor a la luna, sus manos quemaban a igual que sus ojos, sentía como un hilo de sangre destilaba de uno de sus pies. No tenía a nadie... solo la tenue luz de la luna que iluminaba el Bajo Egipto. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar caballos acercándose hacia su dirección, el único impulso que su cuerpo impuso a su cerebro fue huir lo más lejos posible. Antes de que su destino fuera sellado, giro un poco su rostro para tratar de divisar a sus atacantes. Pero antes de que sus ojos captaran a quizás el provocante del incendio de su hogar, cayo a un abismo que nunca antes había visto por aquella zona a la cual ella concurría casi a diario con su madre, cerro los ojos aceptando el destino que Ra le había impuesto.. Y debía aceptarlo a costa de todo._

 _Pero antes de sentir su cuerpo chocando estrepitosamente contra el frió suelo, dos suaves brazos la atraparon para luego depositarla con mucho cuidado sobre el suelo... No sabia si era a causa del miedo que tuvo que soportar por los segundos de gravedad o era aquella luz parecida a cuando Ra despertaba e iluminaba sus días... pero a diferencia del color ámbar que desataba, este era un color albino... el color mas puro que había visto en su corta vida. Para su desgracia de manera misteriosa un profundo sueño invadió a la pequeña castaña que después de unos cuantos segundos cerro sus parpados y cayo en el profundo sueño._

 _\- "Realmente lamento lo de tu aldea pequeña..." – Las suaves palabras no fueron capaces de llegar a los oídos de la pequeña muchacha que dormía profundamente - "He venido a rescatarte... Estas ante los ojos de Seth... es increíble que puedas ser llamada "La maldición" a causa del tono de tu piel... Para ello sellare tu maldición entregándote mi alma y así yo descansare en paz... ya no serás llamada "La maldición" mi hermosa Anzu... ahora serás llamada "El Ángel" con esto sello la maldición que tu ancestro impuso ante ti y así renacerá una nueva pequeña... pero antes debo sacrificar tus recuerdos" – La misteriosa criatura tomo a la pequeña durmiente que yacía en el suelo y luego poso una de sus manos en su frente e instantáneamente una cegadora luz blanca la envolvió de pies a cabeza con la intención de cerrar su heridas y borrar su memoria._

 _\- "Te llevare a un sitio donde podrás ser feliz, conocer la sabiduría y vivir lejos de cualquier peligro. Dulces sueños... mi querida descendiente"_

 _Al concluir el pequeño pensamiento, la misteriosa mujer abrió sus alas y despego hacia el cielo que era iluminado por la luna y los luceros al lado de una pequeña que dormía placenteramente._

* * *

 _Al llegar a su destino observo a una angustiada mujer que lloraba desconsoladamente en su balcón mientras que un hombre la abrazaba dándole a entender que no se encontraba sola._

 _\- "Oh Zeus... siempre he anhelo un fruto de nuestro amor... una pequeña criatura a la cual podre cuidar con mi vida... Mis suplicas nunca han sido escuchadas... Maldita la maldición que cayo sobre mi..."_

 _Aun en el cielo, la misteriosa criatura observaba con cautela aquel triste momento. Impulso sus dos grandes alas hacia aquellas dos personas, sin asustarlos les proporciono una sonrisa mientras disminuía su posición a la del suelo. Las dos personas contemplaron fascinados aquella enigmática criatura nunca antes vista por sus ojos, una irradiante luz la envolvía de pies a cabeza, con mucha valentía permanecieron allí observando la majestuosa figura de la criatura que aun no pronunciaba ninguna palabra. Antes de articular una oración.. se percataron de que en sus brazos descansaba una pequeña, iluminaba también por aquella resplandeciente luz._

 _\- "Sus dioses escucharon sus suplicas... no tienes que sufrir mas..." – la melodiosa voz de la extraordinaria criatura resonó en sus oídos mientras se acercaba a la mujer que lloraba hace unos segundos – "Por favor... cuídenla, ámenla... como si fuera suya. Yo la estaré observando y cuidando siempre" – La misteriosa mujer de cabellos largos color caoba y ojos celestinos cerro los ojos y le proporciono un beso en la frente a la pequeña que llevaba en sus brazos... luego de observar por ultima vez a las personas que la contemplaban anonadados – "Hasta luego..., mi adorada Anzu" – en segundos desapareció y dejo en los brazos de la mujer a una pequeña niña que aun dormía plácidamente._

 _En las pupilas de la mujer, se inundaban de agua poco a poco al observar a su pequeña. El hombre aun sorprendido se acerco lentamente a la pequeña que ahora cuidaría. El hombre sonrió y retiro uno de los mechones de castaña que aun no despertaba de su largo y pacifico sueño._

 _\- Bienvenida a casa Anzu... mi hermosa princesa de Grecia._

* * *

 **Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Mal? ¿Horrible? T_T, okno XD. Muchas gracias por haberme leído... Sinceramente no pensé que acabaría, lo hice demasiado rápido, perdón si hay algún error o algo peor, gomenasai!. Cualquier consejo y critica sera bien recibido.**

 **Muchas gracias nuevamente! :3**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
